


witchcraft they murmured

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: The Other Tudor Fics [1]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: ABCDE Redux Meme, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Five sentences of a fairy tale fusion that suits Anne Boleyn best. One wish Katherine of Aragon would make on the Monkey’s Paw – and what the consequences would be.





	witchcraft they murmured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



**Anne Boleyn**

a) Five sentences of a fairy tale fusion that suited Anne Boleyn best

The fairy tales speak of the cruelty of Cinderella’s stepmother, the spells she used to entrap the King and enchant him away from his true wife and entreat him to treat his eldest child so abominably. They do not speak of the cruelty the King was capable of long before the stepmother ever set foot in the country, and how he would continue to heap demands upon his eldest daughter long after he himself had executed his wife. They do not speak of how the stepmother would smile secretly to see her stepdaughter and her own child playing together, how she would trust in that friendship to keep Elizabeth safe when she was locked in the Tower, counting down the hours till her death. They do speak of how Cinderella never hated her sister, how she was too pure-hearted to ever do such a thing, but they do not speak of how Cinderella’s sister was perhaps the only other person in the world who ever truly understood her.

Cinderella’s stepmother will have to wait for another generation so that she may have a fairy tale of her own.

* * *

**Katherine of Aragon**

a) One wish she would make on the Monkey’s Paw – and what the consequences would be.

Her wish: _Deseo siete sietes para comandar mi vida_ she whispers one night when she is five years old and in the darkness of the Alhambra and she is the littlest Infanta and the future Princess of Wales and future Queen of England. ( _I wish for seven sevens to command my life._ )

[ The consequences ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13711266).


End file.
